


Meow123

by Draculoidsarekindagay



Category: Mindless Self Indulgence (Band)
Genre: Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Large Cock, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:14:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27458560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draculoidsarekindagay/pseuds/Draculoidsarekindagay
Summary: Steve x steve
Relationships: Steve righ?/Steve Righ?
Kudos: 1





	Meow123

Prompt..  
STEV bought a gift for RIGH, but lost it on the way home

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Stev= Owo babbi boy righ is gonna bark bark love this undies 

-STEV walcc in home and look at his puppy boy self ggrrrrrr- 

Righ looked retated= owow hewo big daddy phat cocky owowowowoowow meow 

-They then had phat seggs, Right got mpeg -

Righ= Daddi I'm very peg I need abort 

-STEV got the hanger- 

Jimy walked din with his phat wiener= Oh dig fuc my come I yeye

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The end


End file.
